


Kiss the Cook

by anxietys_bitch



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxietys_bitch/pseuds/anxietys_bitch
Summary: What will happen when the cute boy from the diner decides to befriend Cyrus and his friends.set in high school. Diner auI'm bad at description so I guess you'll have to read to find out what happens.if you don't like Tyrus don't read or do read, I don't don't control your life.





	Kiss the Cook

*Trigger warning* homophobic slurs

Cyrus along with rest of the GHC made the choice to try a new restaurant. They had been going to The Spoon since middle school. They are now in their senior year of high school and still frequent the small diner. This was the year to try new things, go different places, so that is exactly what they what they were doing.

A bright neon sign that read TJ's Burgers stood outside a retro-esque diner. Cyrus felt like he was betraying The Spoon just by being here, however, proceeded to enter. It didn't take long for the group to find a booth. They took their seats. It was then that he saw a boy around his age with blond hair and striking green eyes. Cyrus also noted their height difference as he walked up to their table. "Hi, I'm TJ. I'll be your server today. Is there anything I can start you off with? Drinks?" Cyrus wasn't thinking about what drink he wanted but instead how weird it was that their server's name was the same as the restaurant, well except the burgers part obviously. "Your name is the same as the restaurant, he timidly spoke with an underlying questioning tone. "Oh, yeah I get that a lot. It's my grandfather's diner and I am named after him," he replied in a monotone voice clearly bored with how many times he had heard the statement. The boy, now known as TJ continued on, Cyrus decided on a cheeseburger and chocolate milkshake. They all enjoyed their food and we're in agreement that they would come back to this place. 'The food isn't the only reason to come back' Cyrus thought, finding the new boy cute and intriguing.

As the small group of friends were leaving the diner TJ finished his shift. He was hopeful they would let him join them so he could finally make some friends. He wasn't gonna lie though he mostly wanted to join them because the guy with them was cute. Not that he would say that out loud. Jogging to catch up with the group he shyly asks, "Hey. Can I join you guys?" The girls looked hesitant. The boy that had captured TJ's attention, however, looked at the girls with pleading eyes. "Come on Andi. Buffy. What's the worst he could do?" He urged. TJ stood awkwardly as he viewed the exchange. The girls, who TJ now knew as Andi and Buffy replied with an exasperated tone, "fine but you can't be friends with everyone you meet Cyrus." 

They group walked and talked. TJ learnt of Cyrus' love of dinosaurs and screen writing. Whilst Cyrus learnt of TJ's love of basketball and cooking. TJ also being a cook as well as a server at the diner. Something TJ obviously didn't know though was that Cyrus was openly gay and out to his school. This caused some troubles.

"Hey dude I'd be careful with this fag he might come on to you. It disgusting. You are disgusting aren't you Cyrus?" The stranger spoke bitterly. Cyrus was on the brink of tears that's when TJ broke and punched him squarely in the jaw. He laughed curtly and spoke venom laced in his voice taking the words just as personally, "Your first mistake was assuming I am straight because I'm a jock. Second mistake was assuming I wouldn't wanna kiss Cyrus because, god he's cute. Third and final mistake was being the trash human being you are." He finished with a satisfied smirk on his face. The rest of group stood dumbfounded a blush rising on Cyrus' cheeks. The stranger, that Cyrus knew as Jordan ran off muttering under his breath.

The group split off. TJ felt embarassed after the heat of the moment washed off. He couldn't believe he'd said that.

Over the next couple of weeks Cyrus frequented TJ's Burgers the boys becoming almost inseparable. Cyrus had been drinking the milkshake TJ had prepared him when he noticed a sign the read 'anyone using homophobic language will be ask to leave the premises.' Had it always been there. He questioned TJ about it. "My Grandpa put it up when he built the place. He is the definition of GAY, he adopted my father if you're wondering. (He was) Even though he doesn't work here anymore and people are more accepting, we keep it up because there are still a small few who aren't and I'm super gay. I mean have you seen what I wear. Cyrus chuckled, "speaking of homophobes did you mean what you said a couple weeks ago when Jordan was bothering me about kissing me?" TJ was caught of guard. Ummm... Wh what would you say if I said yes? Cyrus pointed to the apron TJ was wearing that read 'kiss the cook' and with fake confidence said, "I would say can I kiss the cook."

TJ leaned over bench and grabbed Cyrus by his sweater and sweet but timid kiss. This was TJ first kiss and it had been better than expected.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first oneshot and don't like sharing my work so please be nice. Sorry to any Jordans because he's not very nice. I have nothing against Jordans but the one homophobic person I know is named Jordan so that is why he got that name.


End file.
